Transcendent
by xGlassFoxx
Summary: Doesn't follow original plot. There are many beings that live in this world. Some include the Demons of the Land, and the Humans of the Earth. However, a long forgotten race, only passed down through stories and legends, still exist. That is, the Angels of the Sky. Mai, the last Angel, struggles to survive in an unfamiliar world, with unfamiliar faces. Hiding her true nature.
1. Prologue

Here goes:

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

THE BOWSTRING WAS taught, as he pulled it back. The muscles in his shoulders were flexed. I endearingly gazed at my second eldest brother Yuki, as he concentrated. Then, without a sound he let the arrow loose. It hit his target, the white rabbit. His older twin applauded.

"Ehhh? Yuki, it seems your skills lie with the bow after all.' Shiro mused.

"Indeed. Just as yours lie with the sword, brother." Yuki replied, cool blue eyes lighting up. They continued to talk and banter until Shiro, used his power. The wind startled to rustle and clouds began to form.

"Oh? Brother, you want to spar now?" Yuki grinned and the snow around his feet whipped up, creating a small blizzard around his form. Both fought for dominance as they each tried to outdo the other. Just as it seemed that neither would win, and the fight was to continue for longer afterwards, Shiro paused slightly at his own onslaught of power.

"Hmm. I would like to continue this Yuki, but it seems that we have company watching us. It would not be polite to fight in front of a lady." Shiro smirked.

"Tch. I'm sure she would enjoy watching us, Shiro." Yuki's face was full of mischief.

They both turned to me.

"Little sister, really you should not come out with us when we are on the hunt. Women are scarce as it is, and we cannot risk you getting hurt." Shiro scolded.

I floated down from the tree I was hiding in. My wings folded together as I landed.

"Brothers, it seems that nothing ever escapes your notice." I pouted slightly.

Our race of angels was not large and everyone was related to another in some way. However, it was very rare for a female angel to be born. Therefore, females were highly valued and protected. Living in a place full of males, I truly wished that I had some female company. My mother had passed away years after she bore another son. There was only one other female in our clan of angels, Aki, though she was hundreds of years older than I. This was only my 18th winter.

My two brothers glanced at each other, and then faced me again, giving gentle smiles.

"Mai," Shiro started "If you fly between us on the way back home, then I suppose we could let you stay out with us for today."

I bounded up and hugged them both.

"Thank you!' I grinned. Meanwhile, Yuki went out to collect his kill. Shiro and I both watched as he offered a prayer of thanks to the rabbit for providing for us.

"Come now. The others have probably finished their gathering and hunting."

I nodded, as we all opened our wings, ready to take flight.

* * *

><p>Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the tender caress of the wind upon my wings. The rest of my brothers flying around me, creating a protective circle. Then it hit me, a hint of smoke was carried within the wind. Concerned, I noticed as all the other angels stiffened, wary of the danger.<p>

It was not surprising for humans or demons to hunt our kind. Humans hunted us for our soft feathery wings, whereas demons had used to hunt us to steal or capture one of the female angels.

It seemed that female demons were also scarce. Furthermore, it was speculated that having a child mixed with Demon and Angel blood created a child with far more potential than anything else.

Although in the last few years, Angels and Demons seem to have come up with an alliance of sorts due to the humans. They have attacked and injured many of us, and therefore it was decided that we would preserve what few of us was left.

As our hunting group neared I cried at as I saw flames greedily licking up the remnants of our home. Humans chasing down and killing what angels tried to fly away with their bows and arrows. None of the angels tried to fight back. They did not wish to harm the humans, even though they mercilessly kill our kind. To fight back, they believed would only lead to more bloodshed. I spotted two young angels, barely reaching their 9th winters, were hiding behind a clearing of trees. One boy seemed to be leading the other.

I quickly swooped down towards them as the other four males followed. The leading boy saw our group heading towards them and sighed with relief. They both bowed their heads in respect to the hunting party. I approached the boys and embraced them.

"What happened?" Shiro asked the boy gently. As the next in line for the clan head, Shiro had an aura of leadership and dominance around him. The leading boy, whose name I found out was Natsu, answered back.

"The late lady Aki was out gathering herbs with her guards, when they were attacked by a group of humans. She flew back with one other guard as the rest faced the humans. They didn't make it, and the humans followed her back here." I felt a pang in my chest at the fallen guards and lady Aki. Shiro glanced at me.

"Mai cannot stay here, it is too dangerous. We must not lose her." He turned to Yuki and the other members of the hunting party.

"Yuki, take Mai and the children somewhere safe and stay with them. I entrust this important task to you. The others are with me. We shall try and rescue any survivors."

"Shiro!" I protested. "I have the power of healing, please let me stay."

"No Mai, even if you were to heal them, the injuries still transfer to you and will weaken you. I cannot take that risk. Go now."

I glared. I knew Shiro was right, but I didn't want him to go in like this. I didn't want to lose him just as I had lost everyone else just now. Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes, and I lightly wiped them away.

"Come, Mai." Yuki held onto my wrist and let me into the skies with him as Natsu and Kyo, the other boy, followed.

I flew with the rest as Yuki created a small snow storn around us to conceal us from unfriendly eyes.

"There is a small cave close to where we are. Let us go there and wait for Shiro to come with the survivors."

I nodded.

As we continued to fly there was a sharp intake of breath and Kyo spiralled down, an arrow stuck in his heart. Natsu looked stricken, while anger filled the Yuki's handsome features. His pure white hair whipped in response. More arrows followed the first. Without thinking I grabbed onto Natsu and held him in my arms. Yuki strengthened the storm around us and sent it down towards the ground where other humans had been hiding. I could tell he was weakening due to much of his power going into the spar he had earlier with Shiro. The look in his eyes was desperate, as I felt his power slowly ebbing away.

"I'm sorry Mai, but we can't risk losing you. Natsu, you were gifted with the power of fire right? Stay with me."

"Yuki!?" He rushed to me and held me in his arms, while Natsu struggled free from my grasp. I felt a feeling of relaxation wash over me as I realised what Yuki was trying to do. He was using the last of his power to enclose me in ice.

"Please… Yuki, don't." I whispered, a tear escaping my eye. Yuki wiped it off, and smiled.

"This, my sweet sister, is my last gift to you. Take it, and live."

We fell into a river, breaking through the sheen of ice that had been on top. Yet, I could not feel the cold bite of the water.

With that, I felt the last of his power completing what it had started. And I was washed in a sea of darkness, encased within my prison of Ice. Yuki's crystal blue eyes, the last thing that I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Prologue. If there are any mistakes please do tell me.<strong>


	2. Chapter One

Sorry I didn't explain it in the prologue, but as this story doesn't follow the story line there are some differences and similarities. In this story, the shinsengumi are still a police force of sorts, and aren't feared. You'll see as you read along. It'll explain itself.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

_Where._

IMAGES OF FIRE and of soft white feathers doused in life blood filled my vision, different from the darkness that I have been swimming in for so long.

_Why._

Humans. Many of them mercilessly slaying beings with wings crying in victory at their freshly made kills.

_What._

Blue eyes filled my vision, full of love, caring and promises of what could have been.

_Yuki? Shiro!?_

I drifted in and out of consciousness. I didn't know what day or season it was. I didn't feel cold, or warm. I just felt… empty. Nothingness. And that scared me more than the carnage I could see in my mind.

_Where am I? Why am I here? What happened?_

For what felt like days, but was probably mere hours, my mind drifted when finally, I couldn't breathe.

I felt cold wet, and numb.

Water. I was underwater.

Gathering my strength, I surged upwards to the glittering rays of light, shimmering just above the surface of the water. I took in a gulp of air before taking in my surroundings and faced the sun. Closing my eyes and allowing it to warm my cold face and for the numbness to fade. I felt disorientated and dizzy. Where was I?

I paddled towards the edge of the river and climbed out. The light white dress robes, clinging to my body.

It wasn't cold. In fact, it was quite warm. It seemed to be summer. I collapsed at the base of a nearby tree and tried to gather my thoughts. My clothes almost immediately dried. It was made of the finest spider silk that the angels could find.

When everything came crashing back, I let out a startled cry. Exhausted and hungry, I felt like passing out.

_No. _

I extracted my wings into my body, as to not draw unwanted attention. This… This was their gift. My brothers had made a sacrifice, to keep me alive and I shall honour that. If they had not already come to find me, then that meant… they were gone.

I allowed myself a moment of weakness as I started to cry, and let all of those bottled emotions come rushing out.

* * *

><p>A while later I wiped away the last of my tears.<p>

_Enough._

I was unsure as to what to do or where to go. But my brothers had given me a life to live. And so, live it I shall. Although…I wasn't sure about what I wanted to do.

Adjusting my robes, and pulling my long waist length hair into a bun, and securing it with my comb, I followed the flow of the river until I came across, a town or a village. I entered it and carefully analysed everything. There were stalls with many people showing off their wares. I saw a lady picking up a comb, and handing a few small circular objects to the respective merchant. Glancing around, a few others did the same. I approached one of these merchants who seemed to be selling supplies for travel. He was quite young, and seemed to be around my age. He stared at me.

"You're not from around here, are you miss." It wasn't a question, and was more like a statement. However, I still nodded to confirm what he had just said.

"Um, where am I?" I asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Ah? My apologies. Why, this is Kyoto! Welcome, to my store. Here you can find many fine wares for travel."

I looked around.

"I do not have anything to trade with you though." I replied realising those small coins were used to trade with the merchants. His eyes flashed.

"You mean coins? Are you alone here? If you are willing to… uh work.. I guess I could make an exception..." I started to feel uncomfortable with the way he stared at me. Males from my family had often stared at me like that, and Shiro had always been there to shield me from those penetrating eyes. But, not this time. Not anymore. Instead, I turned my body away from him.

"The clothes I am wearing now." I said suddenly. He cocked his head sideways, asking me to elaborate.

"I'll trade these clothes for some of yours. Before you judge them come and have a feel of the material. It is of the _best_ quality there is." He approached me, as I held out my arm so he could feel the sleeves. As he touched them, his eyes widened.

"This.. Why, it is so soft and.. as light as air. As if it is not there at all."

Nodding I added, "Give it strong tug and you will find that it is also very strong material."

He did just that. "It is as strong as steel. Very well. You may pick anything here in exchange for those clothes."

"And for some coins." I quickly added.

He thought for a moment before nodding again.

"Very well. These clothes will fetch quite the high price amongst the higher ranking ladies anyway."

After I picked out some clothes that were meant to be worn by men, I handed over my robes, feeling sad at having to part with them. However, I could always search for some more spider silk, and that prospect made me brighten up.

In return, the young merchant handed me a few coins. I thanked him and left. The day was still bright, and my stomach growled, making me remember how hungry I was. I tied my hair into a ponytail, and hid my comb inside one of the robes pockets. It was the last thing I had, that came from Shiro. On my wrist, was the last thing I had from Yuki. A small bracelet that was adorned with a golden bell. The sound it made was pure and sweet. I Kept walking, my mind elsewhere.

_'Like your singing. Although, it cannot compare to your beauty or the true sound of your voice.' I rolled my eyes. 'Yuki!' Shiro scolded. 'Do not try to woo Mai when you should be alert for danger. There is time for that later.' Yuki grinned and said 'Do not be jealous brother, we all have to share her after all'. Shiro glared. I laughed slightly, and they both turned to me with gentle stares. _

A pang of sadness swept through me. I snapped out of my trance when a sweet scent reached me. Persimmons!?

I rushed over to the stall. The person there smiled at me_._ I bought a few and sat down near a small group of children.

I bit into the first persimmon and closed my eyes, enjoying the taste of my favourite food. When I looked around from where I was seated, I noticed that the faces of all the women looked afraid. When some made eye contact with me, they would avert their gazes. I devoured my persimmon slowly, when something caught my attention.

A woman, ripened with age was telling a story. It was not only children who were gathered I realised, as I saw some men and women off on the sides.

"You could always tell an angel by the grace of their movements, and the sound of their voices. Some say that if you listen closely during the night of the new moon, you can hear their mourning voices, singing out to call home those that have been lost."

The children chattered in excited whispers amongst themselves. The adults still listened, entranced in the wise woman's story.

"The angels harnessed the powers and elements of the land. This included fire, ice, wind, earth and lightning. There were many different kinds of powers. The rarer ones included that of pure, raw power, that would only destroy, and the power of touch, that could heal any injury. Although, I hear the tears of an angel can bring loved ones back from the brink of death, and their blood, is an elixir to any poison and terminal illnesses. Even so, they were a race that valued honour, and peace."

I snorted a little. Our tears could heal but could not bring back a person from death. That was impossible. One someone is gone, that's it. I thought a little bitterly. Our blood however, was an elixir to poisons. How much did this human woman know about my kind? My snort drew the attention of some of the adults. A man with brown hair and eyes, that reminded me of my green forest home, looked at me. Beside him was a man with indigo hair, which was tied off to one side. I couldn't see his face since he was still watching the wise woman. They both had swords strapped to their sides. It reminded me of how Shiro would carry his blades.

The woman finished her story telling, as some gathered people thanked her and gave her coins. As the crowd dispersed, I approached the woman.

"Do you..." I hesitated "Do you think that there are still angels among us?" She looked at me and I was surprised to notice that she was blind.

"You aren't from around here are you?" Before I could answer she continued.

"That, my child, is something that only the angels would know, don't you think?" She gave me a knowing smile, and I handed her two coins, after thanking her. After a while I could tell that the atmosphere of this town seemed… off. I wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed as though everyone was very wary.

* * *

><p>Only a while after I finished my exploration the rest of the village that I noticed that I was being followed by the two men from earlier.<p>

It was late afternoon and the sun was setting, I needed a place to stay though I wasn't sure where. I considered my options.

I could leave this town and fly around and search for a cave, or I could find some shelter in the nearby forests. I decided on the latter, since I didn't want to be spotted with my wings out.

As I neared the edge of this town, I stiffened, the man with the green eyes blocked my way out. I turned, deciding to take another path, when the man with Indigo hair appeared from around a corner. I was trapped.

Anxiety washed over me. Did they know what kind of creature I was? Would they kill me for being one?

The one with green eyes spoke first.

"You, boy. You're not from here."I scoffed a little. Was it really that obvious!? I considered my white hair and blue eyes. Maybe it was... But that guy over there has _indigo_ hair.

What do you know of the disappearances of the women in this town?"

Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>End. If there are any mistakes please do tell me.<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry for anyone who's out of character.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

I STOOD THERE dumbly, trying to process what the green eyed man had just said. He slid out one of his swords and the blade caught the light of the setting sun. He was right in front of me now.

"Well?" his eyes narrowed.

"I.. Excuse me?" I was too distracted with the sword that was being pointed in my face. My legs were slightly sore, unused to walking so much. Angels had their wings after all.

"Don't play dumb. You're surrounded. Confess."

At that, 3 more men emerged.

The shortest one, that was still taller than me, had brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Another had dark red hair also tied back, this time, in a low ponytail. In his hands he held a spear. The third had spiky hair with a green bandana. All five men in the clearing and looked at me expectantly.

"Okita," the shortest called out to the green eyed man, "He looks so young, I don't think he knows what's going in."

"For once I agree with Heisuke." Another called out.

Okita, the man with his sword pointed at me, scrutinized me for a moment, before sheathing his blade.

"Fine, but he's still coming with us."

After they had a short conversation in which I learned their names, the one named Saito came up to me and nudged me forward. I didn't want to open my wings to fly and let them know what I was. So, without a choice I started walking, taking one last longing glance at the forest. My legs and feet ached. Never had I walked for so long. It was unnecessary for my kind. We had always been unaccustomed to walking and had always used our wings for travel. We'd always float just above the ground, our feet grazing the earth, or we would simply fly. Three of the men, Sanosuke, Shinpachi and Heisuke, were joking around, throwing words at each other. I only caught broken sentences of what was said.

"This kid… Skinnier… Heisuke…" Bursts of laughter followed.

I was lost in my own thoughts again until we arrived at the destination. My hands were then tightly bound, and they took me inside a room, where I was forced down onto my knees. I sighed a little, feeling better despite the situation, now that I was off my feet. I just didn't really know what to do anymore. My family was gone. I don't know where I am, or what I should be doing. I'm lost. Everything felt empty. I remember as a young fledgling, that humans were dangerous, and that we should avoid them as much as we can. So much for that.

The original five men also seated themselves in there, while I saw three more unfamiliar faces. One had glasses, another had long black hair, and the other had short hair.

After the situation was explained, one of the men turned to me.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked while I shook my head.

"What is your name?"

"Ma.." I trailed off. I was dressed like a boy, and needed a male name.

"It's Shiro."

"Hmm." The man replied, glancing at my white locks of hair. They all regarded me for a moment.

"Where are you from?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I don't know how long I've been encased in ice, nor anyplace that existed now. I disliked lying.

"From.. the mountains. I have lived there for all my life and only recently have I left it to see the world. This is my first time in such a large place." I eventually replied.

"Hmm. You are here, because recently, there has been a series of kidnappings. Mostly of young women. We believe that these people have a hideout somewhere in this city or in the nearby surrounding areas. As an outsider, have you noticed anything strange?"

I thought for a moment. "No."

"I see." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Do you have a place to stay, Shiro?" I shook my head again.

"In that case, since this is your first time here… maybe you could stay with us?" My eyes widened at the offer.

"Kondou san!" the male with black hair in a ponytail remarked.

"Now now Toshi san. He seems to be a very young boy, we should offer him a place to stay. How old are you Shiro?" The man, Kondou asked my politely.

"I'm almost 18 sir." It _was _my 18th winter back then anyway, but since I was frozen before the actual day I wasn't 18 just yet. Angels were immortal though, so age wasn't so important. Gender was.

Silence met my answer.

"He's old enough to be a man!" The one called Hijikata Toshi exclaimed.

"He looks so very young though. Beautiful enough to be a woman...Rather, is there anything that you can do, Shiro? Fight with a sword perhaps?" Kondou said. It seemed they were surprised at my age.

I felt a slight sting of tears in my eyes. The _real _Shiro could use the sword. I can't.

"I'm a healer, of sorts. I have a vast knowledge of herbs and plants." That was true. Even though my gift was the power of healing, I was taught of many herbs and plants in order to heal, so I would not have to always rely on my power. It was a dangerous power since it put the user at risk by transferring the injuries to themselves from their patient. Even then, our blood and tears were used by humans as medicine after they had killed us. It was an added bonus, they believed, that came with our soft wings. Perfect materials to hunt.

Kondou nodded at this.

"Welcome to the Shinsengumi, Shiro. Hopefully, you'll be able to learn more of the world while you stay with us. Show him to the spare room next to Chizuru's." I felt tension in the air at the mention of that name. The men gave off a grim feeling.

"Thank you, for your generosity, sir." I bowed low. Hijikata glared.

* * *

><p>After some brief introductions, I was led to the room that I was to stay in. It was dark outside, now and I heard my stomach growl. Taking the last persimmon from my bag, I slowly chewed on it while considering my options. These people didn't seem too bad. Although, I was slightly upset to find that there were no women here, as I was hoping to be able to interact with other girls. I was interrupted in my musings when there was a knock at my door.<p>

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's Saito. I'm to take you around the complex and show you around."

"Alright, I'm coming."

I followed the silent, and stoic man around as he pointed out key areas to me and taught me about the rules of the complex. I silently took everything in, struggling to remember everything. Afterwards, he took me into a room where everyone sat to eat for dinner and I thanked him, bowing low. He blinked at me, before nodding. Most of the men seemed to all be quite lively. More questions were also thrown my way.

"So… Shiro, were you named that because of your hair?" Heisuke asked.

I laughed softly, before answering him. "My.. mother .. she had a love for beautiful names that she deemed to suit us."

Just as I finished my sentence another question was thrown my way.

"Are there any other skills you have besides healing?"

"Can you use a spear?"

"Have you ever sparred?"

Slightly overwhelmed with all their questions I answered each one.

"I can't use any weapons nor have I ever sparred. Although, I can sing and dance."

Heisuke, Sanosuke and Shinpachi all stared at me before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"AHAHAHHAHAHHAH SING AND DANCE?" Shinpachi roared.

"You look quite feminine Shiro, and with those skills, you must have been mistaken to be a woman many times." Heisuke gasped out.

"If you were a lady, Shiro, then you would have been one of the most graceful and beautiful ladies I have ever had the fortune to meet." Sanosuke continued.

Taking that as a compliment, I smiled nervously.

"Yeah… I guess…"

If only they knew, I mused.

Heisuke was still laughing, and almost toppled over. Gasping in surprise I reached over to try and catch him. My comb slipped out from my pocket.

"Ehhh? Whats that Shiro?" Shinpachi picked up my comb. He studied it. It was quite sophisticated. The intricate design on the comb was of golden maple leaves, incorporated into a fine, blue silk background. It also had some pink sapphire gems tastefully embedded to make the piece as artistic and striking as possible. Shiro had made it himself.

"Oh? Do you have a secret lover Shiro? Was that hers?" Sanosuke added to the teasing.

"No, that's my comb." I said, my face completely serious.

The three men all looked at me. I realised my mistake.

"Its… For… My hair.." I finished lamely. "It.. Its quite long, Okay?!" I tried to defend, though the damage had been dealt.

They all started to guffaw as Shinpachi returned my comb, tears had even gathered in the corner of their eyes. Even Okita, and Hijikata seemed to be amused. I looked down, embarrassed.

For the rest of the night, I learned more about each of them. My opinion of humans changed a little. While my heart still ached. This setting reminded me to much of my home own home, and of what I had lost. The way they interacted reminded me of dinner times with my family. It felt so lonely, without them. Perhaps… I could find a place among these humans.

* * *

><p><strong>End. If there are any mistakes please do tell me.<strong>


	4. Chapter Three

Mkay the story is developing a little more here.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

I STRETCHED OUT my body and rolled onto my stomach, also stretching my wings. Sunlight streamed in through a small circular window. It warmed my skin.

Opening my eyes, I noticed where I was before hiding my wings again. I Let them fade away, slowly disappearing into my body.

Walking out of my room, it was still quite early. I ended up going to the kitchens. Entering, I noticed that Saito and Okita were up, making breakfast.

"Good morning."

They both replied in turn.

"Do you both cook the food here?" I asked.

"No, we take turns doing it." Saito replied. I walked up to Okita to see what he was making. It was fish.

"Hmm. Do you keep any herbs and spices?"

Okita pointed it out to me.

Looking through I was pleased to find the herbs and spices that I was searching for, returning back to Okita's side.

"If you add these spices and herbs to the fish, not only does it improve the aroma, but theses herbs are also known to relieve tension and muscle cramps, and improve heart health." Okita stared at me as if reappraising me, before nodding.

"I see."

Wondering over to Saito, I sat beside him and watched as he silently stirred the contents of a pot.

"I was wondering, would it be alright for me to go out to the forest to gather some plants or so? I will need it for my medical supplies."

Saito turned to me and answered, "I'll talk to Hijikata san about it. Though, I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

I bowed my head in gratitude. Saito nodded again, understanding what I meant with the action.

After breakfast, the some of the men went to spar whilst others had gone out to patrol.

I found the room where the men were training. Slipping in unnoticed, and finding a place where I could sit without getting in the way of the men, I simply watched.

There seemed to be many men that lived in this compound. Considering the size of this place, I wasn't too surprised.

A group of four men sparred in one corner of the room, whilst others seemed to train alone or in pairs.

I spotted Shinpachi and Heisuke in another corner of the room. They were both furiously engaged in their fight, not noticing the few spectators gathered at a safe distance around them. Each of the men not allowing the other to rest for a moment. Heisuke suddenly lunged to one side of Shinpachi, who went to defend his own side. At the last moment, Heisuke changed path, and somehow managed to loosen the wooden sword from Shinpachi's grasp. Reluctantly Shinpachi admitted defeat, but not before throwing some jokes at Heisuke.

"Shiro?"

Leaning back, I noticed that Saito was behind me.

"Hijikata has agreed to let you go out to the forest, but I am to accompany you. We can leave now if you like."

Nodding, I stood up and followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Walking through the forest, Saito silently followed behind me as I slowly scanned the ground for medicinal plants. I hoped that Saito wouldn't notice what I was about to do next. I placed my hands on the forest floor, feeling and listening to the heart of the forest. Carefully, I made my way through trees and shrubs before finding a patch of rare plants. Saito didn't make any comments. Instead he seemed to be fully on guard. Vigilant.<p>

Hours went by as I discovered more herbs. Making some small talk with Saito. He was quiet, and only spoke when needed, or spoken to. His company was enjoyable. The silence wasn't awkward, in fact it was just nice. To be relaxed in the presence of another.

It reminded me of some of my brothers. The ones who were in the guard. They had always kept watch over me, and had constantly scolded whenever they caught me trying to sneak out. The only times I was able to get away from them, was when I told them I was with Shiro or Yuki. Though, the guards didn't have to know that Shiro and Yuki were both unaware that I was following them out.

"We're being followed." Saito said, his back was to me, both his hands resting on his Katana, as the men had called it.

I stood, already having gathered the final plants that I needed.

"Stay close to me, Shiro."

"I will."

At that moment, eight men burst from the trees, all armed. Cursing, Saito crouched into a defensive stance.

My eyes widened slightly. There were too many of them. Saito couldn't possibly take them all with me being in the way. I could use my power to erect invisible shields as it was a gift that came with my healing. To heal and protect. However, the extent of my powers were still weak in comparison to my brothers. I was unable to fully awaken them. Besides, it was too risky, and I would be found out.

Frustrated I stared at the ground. To help, and risk being discovered, or to stand aside and risk this man's life? Humans may have hunted our kind, but not all humans were bad. These men whom I had met only yesterday they... They weren't bad.

Nobody is born evil. It is the world that makes evil fester and grow inside of us.

One of the men spoke.

"Hand them over." He had a scar on his face that went from his cheek to his Jawline. His eyes were sharp and beady. His hair was choppy.

Saito frowned slightly.

"You have already taken her."

Listening to their conversation, I tried to discern who 'her' was. The conversation from yesterday… The way the men had all been so grim at the mention of Chizuru. Seeing as I had not yet met her, I deduced that he had meant Chizuru. This must be the gang that has been kidnapping the women from Kyoto.

The man glared. It made his scar stretch and look bigger than it actually was. More menacing.

"The person behind you. Hand him over."

Saito looked at me before saying.

"What is he to you?"

"Our business with him is none of your concern."

With that one the men lunged forward. Taking one last glance at me, Saito pushed me behind him. As one mad approached, he drew his blade, and took him down in one movement, before sheathing it again.

There was a brief pause, before the rest of the men charged, attacking him all at once. Saito took down another man, before 2 more stood in front of him, wary. They circled each other, while I kept behind Saito. One of the men broke the circle, whilst the other followed suit. With swift movements, Saito cut one down, then brought up his katana to defend the attack from the other man.

As they engaged in combat, two more men appeared from behind us and grabbed me, pulling me away from Saito. He turned and tried to reach me, but the other men interrupted him, leaving him no choice but to fight them.

I tried to wriggle free of the men that grabbed me, struggling from their grasp. I elbowed one and he moved his arm to hit me, when the other man stopped him.

"This good, is not to be harmed. The value would drop otherwise."

Using this momentary distraction, I brought my leg back and kicked the man who held me. He cried out and let go of me to hold his leg. I ran.

There were some shouts, before my wrist was grabbed and I was roughly pulled back. A cloth was slapped over my mouth. Unsure as to what it was, I took in a sniff before feeling a wave of dizziness hit me.

I held my breath, and pretended to slacken a little. Hoping for the chance to run when they let down their guard.

It was already too late though. Whatever was on the cloth had already made me feel drowsy and weak.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>End. If there are any mistakes please do tell me.<strong>


	5. Chapter Four

Reviews or criticism is helpful. Here's another chapter.

**NOTE: **The thing with my stories is that I make the story in my mind as I write, and the story just shapes itself... So... if things don't add up or make sense, please tell me~

Thank you.

Enjoy ~

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

MY HEAD POUNDED and my body ached. I lazily blinked a few times, and moaned aloud. I reached up to touch my temple, and winced in pain. Pulling my hand back, I noted that it was covered in something red, and slightly sticky. Blood. It would heal soon anyway. I wondered what I possibly did to hurt this much. I turned my body over, only to hit something else.

A yelp greeted me.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, before pausing.

It was dark, and cold. Aghast, my jaw dropped.

"Uhm, not to be rude, but who are you?" _Or what are you?_ Although, I didn't add that in.

"I…I'm Yukimura Chizuru. So you were kidnapped to…" She mused.

Chizuru!? It was that girl that everyone seemed so sad about! Once they knew I had found her, they would be so relieved! Wait.. she said kidnapped…

Then, I remembered what happened and panic settled into my gut. I remembered blurred images of strange men, demanding for me to be handed over. I wondered why they would want to kidnap me, when they were a group that kidnapped women… Unless.. they knew? A soft moan pulled me out of my thoughts. I can think about this later.

"Um, Chizuru, hi. My name is M.. Shiro." I hastily corrected myself, before continuing. "Some friends are looking for you! They'll be so glad once they find you!"

"You mean.. Hijikata, and Kondou and the others?"

I nodded before I realised she probably couldn't see me in the dark so instead I confirmed her question out loud.

I was about to say something else when other voices sounded out from the darkness.

"Oh my! So you're finally awake! We were worried about you. When the men came in with you, they just dropped you onto the ground! It made an awful thud."

Well, that explained the pounding in my head, and the injury.

"You said we. How many others are there?"

There was a pause, and I waited patiently for the girl to answer.

"There were… about 18 of us… but a few days ago some men came and purchased 2 of us. Since then, a few more are purchased every day. There are around… 9 of us right now, including you. Though, it's hard to tell since women come and go all the time."

I collected my thoughts together. We were not bound, which may come to an advantage later. If the men did not bind us, it meant that they were confident that we could not escape. Either confident, or foolish. If it was confidence, then it may be because they did not see any of the women as a threat, or they had enough men here to handle us all. Thinking back on the attack concerning Saito, I concluded that it must be the latter. I continued to analyse further into this situation.

Coming up with a conclusion, I said to the other women, "I… I have a plan. Although it may not work, some of us may be able to get away and warn the others of where we are being held."

I heard some women murmur amongst themselves, unsure if they should trust what I wanted to do, when the woman who spoke to me before, raised her voice. She had long jet black hair completed with a fringe, and alluring hazelnut eyes.

"If.. There is a chance for some of us to go free. I will take it. Anything is better than being trapped here like rats, waiting for the next man to purchase us like livestock!" Eventually, the other women nodded in agreement. We huddled together as I informed them of my plan. If some of us could create a distraction or riot of some sort, hopefully we can create an escape for the other women.

At that moment, some men came in. There was the sound of a creaking door, and I had to squint because of the bright light. From where they stood, I could make out the silhouettes of two figures. One of the men, with a key dangling on his waist, was boasting about the 'fine catches' they had with the other one.

Then, one of the men stepped away, and got closer to inspect us. I could see his features more clearly. He was lean and slender in build, with golden hair, and striking red eyes. He was quite handsome, if not for the cold expression upon his face. Looked around and noticed that there were indeed only nine of us left. My eyes adjusted and I was able to see the features of the other man.

It was the merchant who I had traded my spider silk robes with. I glared. It explained how these kidnappers were aware of my gender.

He lazily gazed around, skimming over all the women before he set his eyes on Chizuru.

"Give me this one." He said icily.

Without a thought, I cried out.

"No! Leave her alone!"

The man's red eyes turned on me. I felt as though I were frozen on the spot. Gazing closer at his face, I tried to hide my sharp intake of breath.

This male… He was no _man_. He was clearly, a _demon. _He looked away from me, before his eyes landed on Chizuru one again.

She looked back at him, worry and slight fear in her eyes. I hurried to Chizuru's side, and shielded her from his line of sight with my body.

He glared at me.

"Move." He ordered.

I felt fear strike my heart, at his tone and at his gaze. I shakily held onto Chizuru and looked back defiantly. I was pretty sure he could see me shaking, so I probably didn't look very intimidating.

As our staring war continued, my arm was suddenly grabbed and my back was against the chest of the only other man in the room.

"Let go!" I struggled against his hold, but he only held me closer. I growled, frustrated.

"Heh, it looks like they caught you after all. Such a fine woman as yourself is worthy of me. Be grateful, you wrench." He murmured in my ear, and leaned down to caress my neck. The demon scrutinized me for a moment as he watched us. I turned to the side, and caught sight of the key attached to the merchant's waist. I sighed, as I realised I would not be able to take it without the demon noticing.

"I will deal with you later." He shoved me away, and I stumbled before falling. The other women grabbed hold of me to steady me. I thanked them with a smile.

I helplessly watched as Chizuru was dragged away, before another idea formed in my mind. Just as the merchant was about to close the door, I shrieked.

"Snake!"

I caught the eye of the black haired woman, and she seemed to understand. She played along with me, and started yelling in panic.

As realisation at what we were trying to do, dawned on the other women, they soon joined in with us.

Together we ran towards the door, while the merchant tried to calm down the situation. Several women grabbed the man, while I and a few others darted ahead.

Turning, I noticed we had been kept in a hut within the forest. The women grappled with the man until they managed to take the key. They roughly pushed him inside the hut and locked the door.

Immediately, the merchant starting banging and calling for aid. The women turned and grinned at me.

"It's not over yet."

Somehow, I was now in charge. I gave instructions to them and told them to search around the forest for a river, and if they found one, to follow it back to the village. The other women ran off into the forest. For a moment though, the black haired woman hesitated.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I need to go help the other girl." I replied.

"I see… Thank you... and… be careful."

I smiled back, as she too followed the other women.

Surveying my surroundings, I carefully wandered away from the hut, keeping close to shrubs and trees. Eventually, I reached a small clearing where I found the group of kidnappers.

In their midst, I saw the red eyed demon paying one of them some coins, before hauling off an unconscious Chizuru.

It was quite clever of the men to have a camp away from the hut. That way, if one was discovered, the other would still have to be tracked down.

I quietly followed the demon through the forest. It was strange. As a demon, I would have expected him to simply kill all the humans here to get to his goal. Maybe it was simply too troublesome to do. The sun was slowly starting to set, and it was getting dark.

"I know you are there."

I revealed myself. Chills, going up and down my spine.

"What business does a demon like you, have with Chizuru!?" I blurted out in fear. Oops... I covered my mouth.

The demon frowned.

"Did those dogs of Mibu tell you? Then, did they tell you that this girl is also a demon?"

Chizuru is? My eyes widened slightly. The demon smirked.

"I'm surprised though. Even though you know what I am, you, a _human_," he spat in disgust, "Is willing to come after her." Then he paused.

"Although, you seem _off_."

He came closer to me, and sniffed me. I stepped back in alarm.

"Not quite human… Perhaps… did you take that accursed water of life?" He sneered.

I gulped before answering, putting my shaking hands behind my back. "I don't know what you mean by the water of life, but please… Don't take Chizuru away from those people. They… they care for her."

"Care?! Humans took everything from us. They are destructive and spineless worms." He hissed in my face.

I understood how he felt. Humans had killed my family after all. As I recalled those events, my heart constricted in pain. Should I reveal to him that I knew how he felt? To save Chizuru? I started contemplating.

The Shinsengumi took me in, and gave me a place to stay. Even though I barely stayed with them for more than a day, the pain of losing my family was still slightly relieved. Coming to a decision, I steadied myself, before taking in a deep breath.

I slowly let my wings come into view.

* * *

><p><strong>End. If there are any mistakes please do tell me.<strong>


	6. Chapter Five

Reviews or criticism is helpful. Here's another chapter.

**NOTE: **The thing with my stories is that I make the story in my mind as I write, and the story just shapes itself... So... if things don't add up or make sense, please tell me~

Thank you.

Enjoy ~

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

BEFORE MY WINGS could completely come into view, I heard the rustle of the trees and brushes. Then, four figures burst into the clearing. I was just able to make out their faces, as my eyes slowly adjusted with the darkness.

Hijikata, Okita, Saito and Sanosuke.

They pointed their swords at the demon. I hastily prevented my wings from coming out, sighing in relief.

"Kazama." Hijikata stated coldly.

The others stared at him hard. Taking one last glance at me, Kazama placed Chizuru down with surprising gentleness as she began to stir. Then, with a warning that he will be back, Kazama was gone.

As I rushed forward to help Chizuru, the other men came closer. If these men so readily accept Chizuru, would they accept me as well?

They may accept me, but I was not ready to reveal what I was unless it was necessary.

Chizuru opened her eyes, body tense, and when her eyes landed on me, including our company, she relaxed. Hijikata turned to me, and I could see that he had a lot of questions for me.

"Shiro." He started "What business did these kidnappers have with you, that they had t…"

Hijikata was abruptly cut of when a man, clad in a black shinobi uniform complete with a flowing black scarf and forehead protector, came kneeling. Hijikata gave me a look that said my questions would be put aside for later. I let out the breath I was holding.

Saito, Sanosuke and Okita regarded me with suspicion in their eyes. My gut clenched in guilt.

"Yamazaki. Report."

"Yes. The kidnappers were gone when we found the clearing. It seems they were alerted with the threat of discovery, as soon as they realised the women had escaped." The ninja, Yamazaki replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, Yamazaki continued on.

"However, we have discovered that the kidnappers plan to hold a meeting tomorrow night Shimabara. All the kidnappers will be gathered then. It's the best time to strike."

I zoned out of the conversation, and raised my head to take in the sight of the moon. My thoughts drifted into times long past.

_Darting through the thick forest of trees, I ran as fast as I could. I was around eight years of age and I had finally escaped the cage that I was meant to call home. My legs ached, unused to running. My bare feet already had a few cuts and scrapes on it. My wings sometimes got caught in low branches or brushes. I ignored all of that though, because for the first time, I was free. I entered a small clearing and all that could be heard was my sharp intake of breath._

_The light of the moon shone down upon me. The stars, sparkling as though they were made of diamonds. I opened my wings and leaped. Feeling the rush of the air and, there was a moment of free falling just before I was flying._

_I laughed, a rush of pure happiness flowing through my body. The smell of the night, the sounds of life, and the taste of fresh cool air. It was all so new and foreign to me. _

_ "Mai! Oi Mai!" I scowled before turning around_ _as Yuki appeared behind me. "The guards are in an uproar! I have to take you back." _

_I knew that Yuki was right. Although, it felt so suffocating to be locked inside all the time. I know that they do it to keep me safe. Before surrendering to him, I took a final glance, full of longing, and gazed at the moon. This was my first time outside after all. My first time flying so high, and so freely. I closed my eyes, as Yuki came and embraced me in his arms. _

_"I know." He whispered. "I know that to you, it is a prison. Just wait, my sweet little Mai, but I will make this world a place where you can fly free. I promise." He held me tighter. Yuki had always had a distinct scent that could not be described. It was like the smell of winter, with a trace of cinnamon and vanilla. It was comforting, and to me it was the scent of home. I snuggled into his warmth as he took me back to my lonely cage. _

".. Shiro will do it then!"

"…Eh?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts and I saw Sanosuke grinning at me. I reached up to touch my cheek and felt something warm and slightly wet.

"Weren't you listening Shiro? We can't let Chizuru into Shimabara! She's a girl! We shouldn't put a girl in danger!" He cleared his throat.

"So.. You can go instead. You can easily pass off as a woman and you can sing and dance! If you look like this already, you sure will be a stunner as a girl! They'd want you to serve them."

Hijikata, Yamazaki, Okita, Saito and Sanosuke had their gazes all focused on me. Without asking if I agreed or not they all turned to leave the forest.

I stood there, alone for a while. Yuki can't keep his promise now. He's gone.

I steadied myself and eventually, followed the others.

* * *

><p>Preparations were made for tonight. I was dressed up in an elegantly designed Kimono completed with an extravagant obi. The colour of the kimono was a light pink, while the obi was deep purple with a depiction of sakura leaves flying across the sash.<p>

My hair was tied up and decorated with rich looking head pieces. However, when the person doing my hair was about to place in a comb, I stopped them and pulled out my own. Shiro's comb.

The makeup was done in a simple manner. Rather than using white powder, my eyes were accented, and a pink rather than a red gloss, was placed over my lips.

The person assisted me from the room, and led me out and displayed me to the Shinsengumi who would be on the mission tonight.

It was still rather warm, and the sun was only just beginning to set. I heard several sharp intakes of breath. Uncomfortable with the silence, I looked up and caught the eye of Heisuke. He blushed and seemed unable to speak full sentences. Sanosuke however appraised me before grinning.

"Ehhh. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a real lady. I bet anyone would fall for you, hook line and sinker."

The rest agreed blushing and glancing away. Chizuru flashed me a timid smile.

"Y-you look very beautiful Shiro."

"Thank you." I bowed to all of them. "For tonight, I have decided to go by the name Mai."

Yamazaki nodded and approached me, holding out his arm. "Shall we get going?"

I wrapped my arm around his.

When we finally arrived in Shimabara, Yamazaki announced his presence to the lady of the house and introduced me. He created a story of how he had too many women to take care of and had to make a choice to release some. As he explained my talent for singing and dancing, the lady of the house simply nodded.

When Yamazaki left, after being paid a price for me, the lady turned to me.

"You will call me by Mother from now on. What is your name?"

"Yes Mother." I bowed deeply. "My name is Mai."

"… It suits you. Now, let me see your skills."

As I danced and sang, the mothers eyes lighted in delight, entranced with the sound of my voice. I was unsure of what songs they sang now, and had instead chosen to sing a song in the language of the angels. No one would recognise it after all.

"Ahh such talent. What language was that? Never mind, it is a blessing you came. There is a large number of guests tonight and I was rather short of staff. No matter, I'm sure the men will be pleased with just you."

As night fell, I prepared myself.

I could hear laughter from inside the room full of the kidnappers, as I stood just outside. I knew that members of the Shinsengumi would be around in the other rooms, but I still felt a little uneasy.

Taking a deep breath, I announced my arrival and slid open the door. All the talking stopped, as heads turned my way, and eyes widened.

I smiled. This was my element after all.

"My name is Mai, and I, Shall be your host for the night."

* * *

><p><strong>End. If there are any mistakes please do tell me. Thank you to any reviewers~!<strong>


	7. Chapter Six

Reviews or criticism is helpful. Here's another chapter.

**NOTE: **The thing with my stories is that I make the story in my mind as I write, and the story just shapes itself... So... if things don't add up or make sense, please tell me~

Thank you.

Enjoy ~

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

WHAT CONFIDENCE I had quickly evaporated as I scanned the room.

There were many grins gracing the faces of the men in the room. I counted 15 men in total. They sat in groups of four, taking up each side of the wall in the room. I recognized the merchant sitting on the left side of the room. He sat on the end of the row, next to a thin man with crooked teeth.

It was surprising. For a relatively small group, they were able to kidnap so many women, and cause much distress to the residents.

However, all that shall end tonight… If everything goes well that is.

I was ushered to pour drinks for a bald, intimidating looking man. He was well built, and on what skin I could see, he was covered in scars. I assumed he was the leader.

He leered at me as I picked up the sake bottle, and started to pour the first drink. I could feel the eyes of the other men roaming my body. I tried to supress my shudder. The men started to resume talking.

"Mai, you may call me Danzo."

I forced myself to smile at him as he started to engage in conversation with me. Soon, two other women joined me in the room, holding musical instruments. Some of the men's attention shifter to them.

Danzo mainly talked about himself but then, started to ask me questions.

"How old are you, Mai?"

"20" I lied

"Is that so? Why, I'm only a few years older! How fortunate as I've been looking for a companion…"

Somehow, I really doubted he was a few years older. He look like he could be my grandfather. I felt his hands crawl up my body, and I immediately jumped to my feet. Danzo glared at me, as the voices of the men withered away to more silence. They all looked at me again. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the merchant closely examining me. For a moment, I worried that I would be recognised. His face held no recognition, and I relaxed a bit.

I quickly spoke up.

"Allow me to perform for you tonight." I smoothly bowed.

Before anyone could say no, I briskly walked to the centre of the room and pulled out the fan hidden in the folds of the kimono.

I nodded to the other two girls, and they picked up their instruments before playing a sweet melody.

Slowly, my steps fell in time with the music. The men though, seemed restless. I noticed Danzo's hand twitching at his side, as though he wanted to hold up a hand to put a stop to the performance.

Not wanting to sit by his side again, I improvised and did the first thing that came to mind. I sang.

Not knowing the any songs by the humans, I sang in the language of the angels. A haunting yet beautiful sound. Those who heard the language of angels are easily enchanted.

I cringed at my mistake, and hoped that they would not recognize the language, nor question me about it afterwards.

The men watched and listened, enraptured as though they were under a spell. Even the two other girls had stopped playing their instruments, and it was only the sound of my voice that filled the room.

The last time I had sung and danced to this song was during a spring feast amongst my people.

_I could hear the other voices of the angels as they sung. I joined in and danced with them. However, as my voice joined with theirs, they stopped singing, until it was only my singing and dancing that filled the halls._

_Some whispers reached my ears_

_"That voice and her movement. It is as though **that woman **is still here"_

_"…Just like her…"_

_"Such grace, it captures you.."_

_"Indeed. Just like her true mother."_

_Not liking the attention, and realsing that it was only I who sung and danced, I raced out of the halls, only to bump into Yuki._

_"Ehh? In a hurry sister? Suitors chasing after you?" He smirked, but it son left his face when he saw my expression._

_"Oh Mai, what is it this time?" He panicked._

_"Did you anger the guards?"_

_"No yuki-"_

_"You got caught sneaking out?"_

_"Yuki I-"_

_"Perhaps, you were turning down Shiro for me instead?" He looked hopeful _

_"Yuki, Listen-"_

_"Or were you trying to elope with another male?"_

_"Hey, Yuki-"_

_"Oh lord, did you sleep with another male!?" Horror filled his face._

_"YUKI! Be quiet and let me talk!" I exclaimed. "No, No and No to the rest!"_

_He immediately sobered and glanced at me. "What else could it be?"_

_"Who is my true mother?"_

_Yuki paled at that and glanced down at me._

_"Who mentioned your mother to you?"_

_"I overheard..."_

_"Mai. Please, forget anything you heard and pretend-"_

_"Why?"_

_"Please Mai. Just trust me."_

_I bit my lip and nodded, and Yuki relaxed. He patted me head._

_"Come. Won't you dance with me tonight?" He asked holding out his hand._

As my dance came to an end, I hastily bowed again as the men applauded.

"Please excuse me for now. I must freshen up after that performance."

Exiting the room before anyone could question the song and dance, I made my way down the hall and out a door, to stand outside. Hopefully those women would be okay.

The plan was that I would go in, find out how many men there were, and try to lure some of them out for capture and questioning.

I had to report to Yamazaki about the number of men, and he would brief me on their next plan of action from there. Although, I could not see Yamazaki anywhere.

I waited a little longer, then suddenly, I felt myself being pulled back into the arms of some stranger.

Turned, I met the triumphant grin of the merchant.

I squirmed trying to pull out of his grip but he was too strong. I felt him drag me towards one of the empty rooms.

"Oi, you planning on sharing?"

I craned my neck to search for the new intruder, and saw the thin man with crooked teeth from before.

"Fine" The merchant grunted. "As long as it stops you from telling the others"

I squirmed harder, and was about to call for help, when a hand clamped down on my mouth.

Both men pulled me into the room, before shutting the door. It was dark inside, until some candles were lit.

The merchant was still holding onto me, and I stopped squirming, my mind rapidly coming up with different ideas on how to escape.

The merchant pulled out a dagger and held it up to my neck.

"Make a noise, or try to run, and you're dead. Understand?"

Something that Shiro had told me long ago flickered into my mind.

_"You may not be able to fight Mai. In fact, you're pretty useless at it." Shiro laughed and Yuki joined in. I glared at them, but Shiro was right. I was useless when it came to fighting._

_"But Mai, remember this. What you may lack in strength, you make up for in mind. You may be weak in body, but you are observant and you are cunning. Use it." Shiro's eyes gleamed, and he flashed me a knowing smile. _

_"Don't think I haven't realised how good you are at escaping your guards."_

I nodded. I'll play by their rules for now.

Slowly the merchant pulled back still holding the knife. The thin man approached me and I felt his fingers fumbling on my obi.

These men were both drunk and I could smell the alcohol on them. If I played along, perhaps, they will lower their guard. Hopefully, they won't be suspicious. Since they were drunk, maybe they would be focused on what they wanted right now. The thin man was still struggling with the obi, and the merchant was getting impatient.

"Let me help you undress myself." I said.

Both men looked at me in surprise and grinned, shooting each other a look.

"Of course. Go ahead." The thin man purred.

I tried not to wince at the tone of his voice, and proceeded to unwrap my obi, as slow as I could without making them any more impatient.

The merchant however, pulled his dagger up and slashed at my clothes several times.

"Problem solved. Though, I didn't expect you to cooperate. It's more fun when they struggle." He smirked.

What was left of the beautiful Kimono was hanging in tatters upon my body. The men advanced on me, and I could feel my heart beating fast. Before I could fully panic at my situation, I heard voices outside.

"…Ehh Shipachi?"

"… Sure heisuke…"

Shinpachi and Heisuke? They weren't meant to be here tonight but…

Feeling hopeful I cried out for help, pulling away, as the merchant slashed at me and I felt a sharp pain along my stomach.

The voices outside ceased, as the door to the room burst open and Heisuke and Shinpachi appeared, Katanas in hand.

I felt relieved, until I realised that the merchant and thin man had me cornered. The merchant reached out to me, as I struggled to hold on to what was left of the kimono, to hide my body. They were going to use me as a hostage.

As the man pulled me towards him, my hair came undone, and the comb in my hair fell out onto the floor.

Heisuke's eyes widened.

"WOAH? SHIRO!? When did you grow a pair of _those?"_ He pointed at my chest.

I blushed trying to hide my face. Although, I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from the pain on my stomach.

"Wait… OH MY GOD." Shinpachi squinted at me. "You aren't Shiro! YOU MUST BE HIS LOVER!"

Great. The only help I can get, and they both turn out to be drunk. They must have come here to drink as the other men were working. Currently unimpressed, I waited for them to continue. My arms, wrapped around my stomach wound.

That's why you have his comb! No wonder he was reluctant to be the bait tonight. His lover worked here after all! Wouldn't want her to think of him as any less manly… Not that he is manly anyway!"

Annoyed, I simply glared at Heisuke.

"Wow. It seems the pretty boys get all the best women!" Heisuke appraised me.

I Groaned. Why now? Couldn't they see the situation I was in? I was grateful that they were here, but … now was NOT the time to debate about my supposed 'lover'.

Shinpachi and Heisuke must have finally thought the same thing I did, as they both straightened and pointed their swords at the two men holding me hostage.

I felt the point of the merchant's dagger dig into my neck a little more. Something warm, and wet rolled down my neck, along with a small throb of pain.

"Any closer and she dies. Lower your weapons." The merchant sneered.

Heisuke and Shinpachi exchanged a glance, before lowering their weapons.

The merchant and thin man were both occupied on the two Shinsengumi, and I felt the pressure of the dagger ease a little. Using this opportunity, I went slack, and the merchant almost lost his grip on me as I let my legs give way. The point of the dagger, left a small scratch on my skin.

"… She fainted…" The thin man pointed out.

Using the opening I gave them, considering their drunken state, Heisuke and Shipachi both surged forward with surprising speed.

The merchant dropped me to the ground, and tried to push myself up, gritting my teeth as I pushed my body out of the way of the fight. I grit my teeth, and held onto my stomach wound. By tomorrow it would just be a small pink scar, but just because I healed fast, didn't mean it would hurt any less. I faintly thought about how I would explain to them about my female state, and why my wounds healed rather fast. I dismissed it. Whatever happens, will happen. I'll think about it when it comes.

The fight was soon over with Heisuke and Shinpachi coming out on top. Heisuke came over to me to check up on me, whilst Shinpachi was using the shreds of my clothes to tie up the men. Pretty creative. I'd give him that.

Heisuke knelt down, in front of me and lifted my chin so I was staring at him.

"Let me see that." He murmured gently, a blush on his face.

Slowly, I moved my hands away, and he quickly ripped a strip of cloth, and tied it around my torso, completely covering the wound.

"Sooo… Shiro… You know him?"

I stared blankly. He doesn't seemed to have realised… I just nodded.

"That will have to do for now." He said, meeting my gaze again.

"Hmm? Looks like there's a change in plans."

All three of us turned our heads at the new voice, only to see Yamazaki in his ninja outfit standing at the door. He sauntered inside.

"You two aren't meant to be here." He glared, as Heisuke and Shinpachi sheepishly scratched their heads.

"Although, it's a good thing you were."

Striding towards me Yamazaki knelt down before me, while ordering Heisuke and Shipachi to take the men that they caught to the others.

"Shiro are you alright? I'm sorry that I was late. There was a dela-"

He cut of midsentence, and just stared. I wasn't sure what he was staring at, until I realised he was looking at my chest. Clearing his throat he said,

"I believe you, have some explaining to do." Looking amused he added, "Although, this also explains a lot of things already…"

I grimaced, just as he placed an arm behind my back, and beneath my knees, carefully lifting me up. Shinpachi and Heisuke had already cleared the room, taking the caught kidnappers with them.

I felt that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>End. If there are any mistakes please do tell me. Thank you to any reviewers~!<strong>

**Next Chapter, Mai may have to reveal some truths to the others.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Reviews or criticism is helpful. Here's another chapter.

**NOTE: **The thing with my stories is that I make the story in my mind as I write, and the story just shapes itself... So... if things don't add up or make sense, please tell me~

Thank you.

Enjoy ~

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.

**Just so you guys aren't confused, this chapter opens up in someone else's perspective, then switches back to Mai's perspective.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

THE COOL BREEZE of summer brushed my face, and I took in the scents that came with it, breathing deeply. However, the scent was ruined as I caught the unmistakable salty trace of blood mixed in with the smell of wood shavings and smoke.

Eyes glowing, I scanned the clearing below the balcony that I sat upon. This scent was unmistakable. It was something that I had not scented for in so long. Though I could tell what it was, it was familiar. Familiar in the way that I had tasted this blood before… It couldn't possibly be _her_.

Standing up, I leaped down from my balcony, and followed this distinct scent.

_It couldn't be possible. _I thought to myself. Setting a brisk pace, I navigated myself through the maze like building, the scent getting stronger. I was close.

Turning the last corner, from the dark shadows that hid my presence I saw a dark figure leaping onto the roof across from where I stood. I wasn't interested in the ninja, though I was interested on what he had with him. In his arms, he held an injured woman. She was covered in blood, and her clothes were in tatters. I briefly heard snatches of conversation and she was complaining about returning to get her comb. The man who held her though said something about hurrying to tell the others, before their targets realised two of their men were missing. She was squirming around in his arms and franticly looking back into the compound, desperation and grief, gracing her features.

Her calm, blue eyes met mine, and I saw her shiver.

_No. _This wasn't the same woman. Upon closer inspection, her eyes were softer and was an azure blue colour. The woman I knew had ice blue eyes that were sharp and seemed to pierce into your very soul. The scent of this blood, belonged to an angel, and yet the familiar taste it left behind in my mouth was not the taste of _her_ blood. It was similar, but it was not the same. This was someone different.

She did look familiar though. Thinking back, I briefly remembered her as the woman that had tried to help Chizuru. This woman, did have the scent of angel blood. It was impossible, yet she held the same graceful features of the angels. She was quite small in build, though still possessed an hourglass figure. Her pure white hair streamed behind her and her skin was smooth and milky.

Most likely, she was a half blood, unaware of what she carried in her. Her heritage muddied with human blood. Angels were extinct after all, so this woman couldn't be an angel. Her blood told me differently though. It was so strong, and my instincts told me she was a pure blooded angel.

My mind however told me that her blood was dirtied with human blood and I ignored my instincts going with what I knew.

Disappointed, I left.

The gaze of those tender azure eyes however, stayed with me.

I did not know what compelled me to head to the room that smelled of blood. As I stepped inside, I saw something shimmer, and I went to pick it up.

It was a small comb, of fine craftsmanship. Only an angel would be able to make something this exquisite.

This comb suited her. The colour of it matched her eyes.

* * *

><p>As Yamazaki went back into the building and to the second floor in order to reach the roof, I was feeling cold and weak from the loss of blood. He easily leaped onto the rooftop, with me still held in his arms. I gave up struggling, distressed at the loss of my comb, but for some reason, no tears fell.<p>

I looked back in the clearing we had just left, when from the dark shadows, I caught two red orbs staring back at me. I shivered, unsure if it was due to the red eyes, or the cold that came with the blood loss. I told myself it was the latter.

As we left the clearing, those intense red orbs seemed to stay with me.

The sharp pain on my stomach was now a dull throb, and Yamazaki told me he would help with the injury on my neck when we returned to headquarters.

We entered another room in the complex. As the door was slid open, I saw Sanosuke, Hijikata, Kondou, and Saito along with very few other men which I assumed were other Shinsengumi members.

"Yamazaki, Shiro. What happened?" Hijikata called as Yamazaki set me down with the others eyeing the back of Yamazaki's head.

"Heisuke and Shinpachi are here tonight." He mused, and before Hijikata could make any angry remarks, he continued "They managed to capture two of the kidnappers, and are on the way back to headquarters. It seemed they followed Shiro out of the room and attacked him. You should ask … Shiro… for the rest." He gestured to me.

Heat rushed to my face all eyes went to me, and there was a stunned silence. I pulled up my knees, attempting to hide as much as I could. Sanosuke's jaw had dropped, while Saito was his stoic self except his eyes were closed as if in concentration. Kondou looked as stunned as Sanosuke whilst the other men were trying to look anywhere but me.

Several throats were cleared, and Hijikata was rubbing his temples as though he had a headache.

"Explain." He sighed… Or growled.

I wasn't sure which because I was currently mortified with my current state of dress, in a room full of men.

"Oi! Hijikata that's no way to treat a lady!" Kondou remarked and looked at me apologetically.

Sanosuke came to me and awkwardly draped a piece of cloth around my shoulders, covering my body from view. I gratefully thanked him.

"Heh, it seems the too good to be true pretty boy, is actually an Ojou-san." He winked at me. "Won't the ladies be upset?"

Hijikata glared at Sanosuke, unamused with his antics. Kondou was about to speak but instead, I spoke up.

"Well, there are 15 men in total… since we caught two that makes 13. The leader is at the back of the room, sitting between two men. He has many scars and has a bulky build. He will be easy to recognize, and goes by the name Danzo."

I paused and tried to think of anything else that would be important.

"There are currently two other women in the room. Also, of the two men we caught, one of them poses as a merchant. I think that's how they are able to acquire information and kidnap women. They integrate themselves into the community, and people overlook them."

I finished my summary, but the men all continued to stare as if there was more information. Unsure as to what else they needed to know, I uncomfortably shifted my position. I stared intently at one of the candles that lit the room. The flame moving as if it was dancing, and the red wax pooling over the sides like fresh blood.

There was a sigh before "You may explain … your state another time." Hijikata glared at me.

_Ohhh of course. _I wasn't sure how much I should tell them. How do I explain to them that I wasn't from around here? They already knew that but… As in… From this time period here?

As Hijikata ordered the men on their next course of action, Yamazaki picked me up again.

"I'll be taking you back to headquarters now. The others said it's unsafe to keep a lady here. Especially with the fight. This place will be in a bit state of chaos soon."

"It's okay Yamazaki, I can walk." I told him but he gave me a quick glance.

"It's faster if I take you." My protests were dismissed and fell on deaf ears.

With that, he left the room with me. We reached the street filled with many men with women, dressed up in elaborate clothes, upon their arms. The whole street was glowing in a bright, red light and laughter was heard from many buildings we passed. Eventually, we reached the gates, where many people were flowing in and out of Shimabara.

"Hmmm…" Yamazaki was examining my face, his brow was arched down in a frown.

"I think we should take the rooftops. I doubt the guards will let us pass with you in this state."

He turned to go towards one of the buildings takin a few steps. Though, as if on cue, someone called out to us.

"Oi! What are you doing with that Geisha?"

We both looked up to see a guard approaching us.

Sighing, Yamazaki braced himself for the interrogation.

"Ehhh? Why isn't she wearing anything? Ravaged her real well didn't you?" He leered.

"Anyway, you can't take the Geisha out. They aren't allowed, and besides, she's a piece of property here."

"We were just going into that building over there." Yamazaki gestured, "Some … Unfinished business to take care of."

"Ahh. Right."

With that the guard left, and Yamazaki continued on his way. I peered over his shoulder and watched as the guard went back to the gate. However some movement on the other side of the street caught my eye, and I saw a girl dashing around the crowd, trying her best to not draw attention. She had her hair in a ponytail, and I saw a short sword strapped to her side.

As I tried to make out her features, Yamazaki had already entered the building and I missed my chance. Her silhouette looked familiar to me.

On the way back to headquarters, no one on the streets noticed our presence. Moving stealthily, Yamazaki continued on until we finally got back to the main compound.

As we entered, Yamazaki left me sitting outside one of the rooms as he went to get his medical supplies.

As I sat there beneath the moonlight, I silently gazed into the garden in front of me.

There was a small fish pond, and I could see flickers of gold and orange swimming beneath the surface of the water.

I carefully hoisted myself up and walked over, kneeling by the side of the pool. It was a tranquil scene on what will be a chaotic night.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Heisuke approaching me.

"Shiro!" He ran over but then slowed down. "Wait, you're Shiro's girl! Hahaha did that lover boy send you here to keep you safe?"

Chuckling, he sat himself down beside me. Amused I didn't bother to correct him that I was Shiro, and besides, I'd rather explain it once.

Surprisingly, he didn't question me and we both sat in a comfortable silence. We occasionally exchanged jokes or remarks. After a while Yamazaki came back and brought me to a room so I could clothe myself, and so he could dress my wounds.

Just as I was finishing on putting on the clothes, there was a commotion outside of my room. I stepped out to see Okita, Shinpachi, Heisuke and Yamzaki.

"After I helped you with the prisoners, I went out to find Chizuru but she was missing." Okita stated, his gaze was hard, and annoyed.

As they continued their conversation, I had a moment of shock and realisation as I remembered.

That girl who I thought was familiar. With that hairstyle and short sword… Chizuru had gone off the Shimabara.

"Chizuru…" I whispered, and the others stopped to listen to me. "She's at Shimabara! Yamazaki, I saw her near the gates when we were leaving."

Okita cursed, "Damnit that girl… Doesn't she know how dangerous it is? I told her I'd kill her if she caused any trouble." He said while he quickly headed to the compounds gates. The others joined him, seeming to forget that I was there. They were all worried for Chizuru.

Shinapchi however paused briefly before turning to me, "Hey, Shiro… errr, it's no place for a woman so you should stay here alright?"

With that, he followed the others and I watched as they disappeared from my sight.

Chizuru was already at the gates when we had left. That would mean, the distance it would take for them to reach her, it may be too late. The fight would already be taking place. I paced, deep in my thoughts. For them to rush to her like that, they truly cared for her so much. If they were to lose her again…

No, she would be fine, the other members were there. Though I did not know how well they could use their blades I witnessed Saito's skill, and trusted that the rest were just as experience.

However, Chizuru's appearance there would be a surprise for them, and if they had to protect her from the conflict, then what if they lost another member of the Shinsengumi? Of this… Family?

The Shinsengumi, were like a family and to lose a member, that would be cruel and painful. Though, loss happened all the time.

Frustrated, I stopped pacing, calculating what the outcome could be. I gazed over at the Koi fish in the pond, their vibrant scales filling my vision with shimmers of gold and red…

Red… Those red orbs…I gasped.

They would be too busy with the fight, and that man, with red orbs… He was there at Shimabara… If he was so focused on taking Chizuru then… This was the perfect opportunity for him, especially now with Chizuru there.

With my mind made up, I relaxed my body and closed my eyes, letting instinct take over. My wings silently unfurled and I stretched them out. They lightly glowed behind me, before their light fading.

I took flight, the darkness of the night concealing my presence, and the light of the moon guiding my way.

* * *

><p><strong>End. If there are any mistakes please do tell me. Thank you to any reviewers~!<strong>

**Next Chapter, Mai may have to reveal some truths to the others.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Reviews or criticism is helpful. Here's another chapter.

**NOTE: **The thing with my stories is that I make the story in my mind as I write, and the story just shapes itself... So... if things don't add up or make sense, please tell me~

Thank you.

Enjoy ~

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.J

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little weak... Especially the reactions... though given the situation, they cant pause and react for very long... But you'll see what happens soon...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

THE DULL PAIN on my stomach started to intensely throb, and I winced at the pain.

I was already near Shimabara, having passed the others a while back on my way here. They should arrive in a while.

I heard a commotion, and as quickly and silently as I could, without drawing attention to myself, I flew over to the noise, keeping to the shadows.

Below me there was a mess of bodies and shouting. The clang of steel on steel, and the scent of blood and sweat. I scanned the crowd and I was able to make out some of the Shinsengumi members.

Saito and Sanosuke were fighting a small group while ordering their men to try and subdue the kidnappers when an opportunity arises. Sanosuke, I noticed didn't use a Katana like the others, but a spear. It was a popular weapon of choice amongst the hunting party of angels. From what I could see he was quite skilled at using it.

Meanwhile, Kondou and another few members were fighting another group, while Hjikata was facing off with the leader and 2 of his members. Some of the men from the group of kidnappers still seemed to be a little drunk.

Chizuru was nowhere to be found.

As I was about to search for her, I suddenly spotted her as she dashed out from the building joining the fight in the square compound.

She rushed towards Hijikata, and I could see the scowl on his face as soon as he saw her.

She was intercepted before being able to reach Hijikata, as Danzo moved and grabbed her, pulling her back to his chest, sword at her throat.

"Move, and she dies." He said loudly, so all the Shinsengumi members could hear. Danzo's men also paused, turning towards their leader.

They paused, glancing in his direction, before slowly lowering their weapons. Slowly, Danzo backed off, still holding Chizuru.

"If you follow us," he gestured to himself and the two men flanking his side "I will kill her… If I as so much as feel as though you're tailing me… she's gone."

"D… Don't worry about me, I'll be fi-" Chizuru's protest was cut off, as the blade holding her hostage drew some blood.

"The rest of you, take care of them. Ichi, Shiki, with me." Danzo said before turning and fleeing the battlefield, dragging Chizuru along with them.

If I stayed and assisted the Shinsengumi, then we had a better chance of getting Chizuru… Although I did not doubt his word that he would harm her.

As long as he didn't feel like he was being tailed, he would keep Chizuru alive. He could use her after all, then when he was finished, he could sell her.

Feeling that the Shinsengumi would be better off without my useless interference, and deciding that I had a better chance of rescuing Chizuru alone, I left to follow her.

I silently glided through the shadows, careful to not let my wings catch and shimmer off any light. Danzo had thrown Chizuru to the man he had called Shiki while the other, was in possession of her short sword.

"Sir, why don't we just kill this kid? She's slowing us down."

"No. She might come in handy later, if any more people come after us."

Quickly formulating my own plan, I knew I had to try and split them up. I could not fight, and only a fool, with no combat skills would jump headlong into this.

I sped up, hoping to make a distraction up ahead in the direction they were running in. The streets were all empty at this time, save for the occasional sightings of wildlife. I soon realised that the buildings here were also all abandoned and all. I kept that in mind, since if I got Chizuru, it would be an ideal place to hide in until help arrived.

I mentally made a map in my own mind. The alleyways and side paths would mean that I would have a few minutes to consult the person who held Chizuru before the others arrived.

When I was a considerable distance away, I landed on the ground, folding in my wings and then, I made as much noise as I could. Stirring up the sand on the ground, and rattling the bags and cans of litter that stood against the walls.

I continued this for a while, waiting until the humans could hear it. With my acute senses, better than a humans, but not quite on par with a demon, I heard them pause. Of course, all angels differed, so some had superior senses compared to others. Mine were average.

I listened in to their conversation. They had decided to split up, just to be safe. Danzo was once again in possession of Chizuru, and he was going to keep going ahead, while the others would flank in from the sides. Ignoring the rest of their conversation, I made a few more plans.

Although I knew the risks, I still decided that I would take my chances with this. Besides, who would believe this man, and what he had seen tonight? It could be blamed on the alcohol… Hopefully…

I unfolded my wings flying to the shadows once again and waited.

Moments later, Danzo came in, holding a struggling Chizuru. He tightened his grip on her and hissed a warning, sword held threateningly. She stilled. Just a few more steps…

"Must have been a street cat or something." Danzo muttered. He visibly relaxed and carefully put his sword back in the sheath. Hi grip on Chizuru had considerably loosened, and she used that moment to run.

No!

Danzo immediately slashed at her back, and she screamed in agony. The wound, deep. Before she could fall, he grabbed her again.

"Foolish woman." He hissed.

It had to be now.

I gathered up my nerves, and before I could start second guessing or doubting what I was about to do, I flew down deciding to tackle him from above. I used the momentum in my flight to fuel the strength in my attack. I knew it was cowardly to attack from behind but, it was just as cowardly to use a hostage, and to sacrifice your comrades to escape. Besides, I needed every advantage I could get.

I would try my best to not hurt Chizuru while taking down Danzo.

I got closer, and at the last moment Danzo spun, his eyes widening at what he was seeing.

I held back my amusement. A white haired creature with massive glowing wings, charging towards you, was not something that you could see every day.

Feeling the rough impact, jarring the bones in my body, Danzo fell backwards, his grip on Chizuru loosened completely, and the girl took that opportunity to push herself away. She sat on the ground, palms holding up some of her weight. The wound on her neck was already healed. If not for the dried blood, it was as though it was never there at all. My stomach wound still ached, and was just agitated further with my latest stunt.

Immediately, I leaped backwards, out of Danzo's reach. Since he was well built, I doubted my tackle had much impact on him compared to the impact it had inflicted on me.

Turning to Chizuru, I urgently spoke, "Chizuru hurry, we don't have long. Follow m-" I cut of my last word, when I saw the look of awe on her face. Her doe-like brown eyes were wide open, making them look enormous, and her mouth was slightly ajar.

"Chizuru! Now!"

She didn't seem to hear me, but instead she whispered, "Shiro…What are you? Also… You're… Not a man…"

She winced a little, and moved her arm around to her back.

"I'll explain later! Please!" I took a few steps forward, when I saw a shadow rising up. Her eyes got impossibly wider.

I spun, just as I saw a flash of steel, and felt the blade of a sword cut through my chest just missing my heart and instead, pierced my lung.

I hissed in pain, and coughed up blood.

"Chizuru… Run…" I weakly gasped out to her.

"But…"

"NOW!" I yelled "Hide… in the buildings."

Chizuru didn't move.

I turned my head slightly, until I saw the reason why.

Shiki and Ichi were blocking the path behind us their eyes wide at what they were seeing. We were surrounded.

It seemed, they didn't take the side paths but had instead followed behind their leader, knowing that splitting up was dangerous. Clever. I had underestimated them. A terrible mistake that may just be my last.

"What… do we have here…" Danzo twisted the blade further, and I grunted in pain, not wanting to cry out. I breathed heavily, each breath painful and creating a wheezing sound.

"It seems… the stories are true… You creatures really do exist…" He pulled out his sword and I fell to the ground, my wings barely able to support me. I was in too much pain.

I grit my teeth, and remained silent. He didn't seemed all that surprised about what I am.

I stared up at Danzo, my expression one of defiance. He stared back, looking intrigued more than anything.

"You… will fetch a high price…"

Suddenly, he raised the sword, and slashed down. Cutting at the clothes I wore.

"Or perhaps… I'll keep you for a while…" I felt his eyes on me, greedily taking in the sight of my body.

Still, I remained silent. It was taking a lot of effort for me to breathe, let alone talk.

"What shall we do with the other girl?" One of the men called.

"… Kill her… After you have your fun with her I suppose… This one is far more valuable. Not now though. We need to get away first."

"But… that one won't survive her wound… I don't think she will anyway."

"If the stories are true… and… If she is anything like the others I have seen. Then they can heal quite well." Danzo stated.

Others… There… were still more? Did I know them? How are they still alive? I felt a surge of hope from within. Perhaps… Shiro… Yuki… Even young Natsu.

Another voice joined the conversation snapping me out of my thoughts.

"While it was quite amusing to watch these developments, it looks like I should interfere."

The newcomer stepped into the moonlight, golden hair making him stand out here.

"Kazama…" Chizuru glared at the man, eyes hard.

"I followed the scent of female oni blood… although…" His eyes landed on me, with approval, "I've found something much more interesting… a prize indeed. It would be a shame to let her get taken."

Raising his sword, and with a speed with which my eyes could barely follow, he had already cut down Shiki and Ichi, only leaving Danzo alive.

"Now…" He pointed his blade towards the other man. "What were you saying about the others?"

His eyes went wide with fear.

"I… I don't know… Anything…" His voice shook

"Oh?" Kazama cocked his head to the side. "In that case you are of no use to me." He replied, preparing to strike.

No! He had to know something.

"S..Stop!" I managed to cry out

"Wait stop, please! Ther-"

The rest of his protests weren't heard, as Kazama sliced his neck, killing him in one blow. My cries, ignored.

"W-why… he could have known… something." I managed to painfully say.

Kazama glanced at me. He wasn't even covered in that much blood, despite the fact that he had just killed three men.

Then again, I had seen many deaths, done by the hands of humans. The sight of death was nothing new.

Kazama glared down at me.

"He did not hesitate to kill you. Had you not turned, that blade would have killed you." He said back, eyes hard. His voice did not hold any emotion. He was just… stating fact. Then, his eyes moved to settle upon Chizuru's prone form.

"No, don't take Chizuru. Please… Let her go…" I tried to position myself in front of her, but didn't get very far.

Chizuru however, scrambled towards one of the men, picking up her short sword. She took out the blade and held it out towards Kazama.

"I'm not going." She declared.

Kazama just gave her one more look.

"While I don't understand why you stick to these humans, I no longer care." He looked back at me, and stared back.

"Though, perhaps now is not the time… Besides… to kidnap a woman while she is heavily injured…" He trailed off and disappeared back into the shadows.

I relaxed, before struggling to me feet. The wound was slightly better and I could at least move. Thanking my fast healing, I was about to tell Chizuru that we should head back to the others, but she looked stunned. She still held out her sword, pointed in my direction.

"He… Gave up?" She didn't seem convinced. As though this was a trap.

"It's fine. I think he's truly gone… for now. Chizuru, we need to go ba-"

The girl fainted. No doubt from the wound and the shock of being kidnapped, again.

I wasn't able to reach her in time to catch her, my wounds slowing me down. She hit the ground, her head roughly striking the dirt and gravel. I prayed that she had no head injuries when she woke up.

I picked up the short sword and made my way towards her when I heard several footsteps heading this way.

Moments later, some Shinsengumi members arrived. From this group, I could see Okita, Hijikata and Saito.

They all looked astonished. Saito's face held surprise for once, whilst Okita's face held interest. Hijikata though, glared at me eyes hard.

"I…" I started before I realised what they were seeing.

Some strange winged creature holding a sword drenched in blood, with three men dead at her feet. Chizuru, passed out and badly injured.

I heard the sound of swords being unsheathed, and they pointed their blades at me. I don't think they will listen, or believe what I tell them.

They did not know me that well after all, and I had lied to them about myself this whole time. Knowing I was female was one thing… to find out I was a completely different species was another.

"Take …it… back to headquarters." Hijikata ordered, and they started towards me.

I closed my eyes. I should have realised this.

Humans fear what they can't understand… and what they fear… they will seek it out and destroy it before it can become a threat to them.

Not knowing what else to do and ignoring the pain in my chest and stomach, I opened my wings, then fled into the night.

The last thing I heard was an angry shout

"Find her! Hunt her down."

* * *

><p>When I had followed the scent of Chizuru's blood, I did not expect to see that woman again. She was a pure blooded angel.<p>

When I saw that, I felt as though my heart had stopped beating. Her wings were spread open and the look of determination on her face to save another… She was magnificent.

For a female, she was brave, intelligent and selfless. She had been worried that I would take Chizuru despite her own injuries.

To hear there were more angels was a surprise… although that man could have been deceived. There were those who faked after all. With that angel, the promise from all those years ago could be fulfilled. Even if it was another angel altogether… Chizuru is no longer important to me.

I was going to take that angel with me, though I could sense the Shinsengumi approaching, and it would have been annoying to deal with them. Besides, the angel was injured anyway and I did not have the necessary items to aid her.

However, I will come back for her, and she shall be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>End. If there are any mistakes please do tell me. Thank you to any reviewers~!<strong>

**SNEAK PEAK SPECIAL:**

For next chapter:

- Mai will be hunted

- Will Chizuru wake up in time to clear the misunderstanding? Or will it be too late?

- Mai will also be using her powers to heal a certain someone of his disease... Though he won't find out till later ehehehe

Well, Look forward to next chapter! Till then ~ Bye ^_^/


	10. Chapter Nine

Reviews or criticism is helpful. Here's another chapter.

**NOTE: **The thing with my stories is that I make the story in my mind as I write, and the story just shapes itself... So... if things don't add up or make sense, please tell me~

Thank you.

Enjoy ~

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Just the storyline and the OC.

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you~!**

**I don't tend to write more than i have to... so sometimes things may seem rushed haha.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

A COUPLE OF days passed, and I hid myself within the forest.

During these days in hiding, I had made myself a small hideout, close to the place I used to call home. It was a small, well hidden cave.

My wounds had completely healed, despite the few nights of pain I had, after crash landing somewhere in the forest. However, I was still too weak to fly, and any attempt to do so could heavily strain my wings and back. Unused to walking, I made slow progress travelling within the forest.

Angels could survive much longer without food or drink unlike humans. Our natural diet was of fruits and nuts, although we did eat meat on extremely rare occasions. We only hunted animals for their furs to keep ourselves warm in the winter months, or as materials for our crafts. Normally, we buried their carcasses afterwards for their bodies and spirits to return to the earth.

I was currently searching around the forest for more supplies, the only sound was of a crashing waterfall nearby. Then, I heard some shouts, disturbing the peaceful drones of the forest. I looked up from my spot on the forest floor, only to see a bunch of men in light blue haoris.

Shinsengumi.

I dropped everything I held and started to run, as the men began to give chase themselves.

Knowing the layout of the forest better than they did, I managed to lose them eventually after finding a safe spot in some shrubs to hide myself.

I heard their loud footsteps stomp past my hiding place and I held my breath, hoping they wouldn't look here.

My pleas weren't heard, as the last man at the back of the line paused in his pursuit. He surveyed the area and took some light, sure footed steps in my direction.

I slid down further, but it was too late. I was spotted, and I heard the sound of steel as he unsheathed his sword.

I cried out in panic, and leaped up, feeling a slight sting along my back. Taking a daring look behind me and my gaze met with steady eyes, similar to the colour of a deep night sky without stars.

Saito.

The tip of his blade was covered with some of my blood, and it dripped onto the ground.

He started to run after me, calling out to his men to follow him.

I was unused to walking… Running? My legs were unsteady and awkward, every movement made me feel as though I was pulling massive lead weights.

Every step I took on my wobbly legs, was three, maybe even four steps for them.

They would catch up with me soon… Unless I did something clever first.

* * *

><p><strong>At Shinsengumi headquarters.<strong>

Hijikata sat in his room, filling out the paperwork concerning the kidnapping ring, when he was disturbed with a knock.

"Come in."

The door slid open and a man, who was part of Saito's division came in. He bowed.

"Sir, we have located the winged creature, and are currently hunting her down. Dead or Alive… as you ordered."

"I see… Th-"

He was interrupted by some excited shouts.

"Chizuru!"

"She's okay!"

"Welcome back, Ojou chan."

"Oh, about time you woke up. I was worried I'd have to kill you to put you out of your misery."

Immediately, Hijikata got up and quickly joined the others who had gathered inside and around Chizuru's room, the man following him.

Everyone was talking, but the Hijikata called for silence. He immediately cut to the chase.

"Chizuru, glad to see you're okay, and to have you back. Do you remember what happened that night."

Chizuru however, did not answer and instead looked around frantically.

"Where is... Shiro?! Is he… She okay!?"

Hijikata frowned at this. Chizuru was too kind to worry about someone who had hurt her.

"We had found her at the site, with those three men dead, and you passed out. She was covered in blood, her clothes in tatters and was holding your blade."

"Well, do not worry Ojou chan, we're hunting down this creature so no one else will get hurt. Dead or alive, we shall catch it." Sanosuke continued for Hijikata.

"Creature!? What do you mean? Shiro protected me!" Chizuru cried out.

"Ehh? You're confused Chizuru, she must have hit you on the head real bad…" Heisuke chimed in.

"No! She protected me!"

Chizuru quickly searched her mind for ore evidence of this… Angel's innocence besides her word.

"The sword." Chizuru blurted out "Was it covered in blood? Did you check?"

Her questions were met with silence.

"She saved me from those men, then… Kazama came in and killed those men. Shiro… protected me from Kazama as well, in case he tried to take me.. But then he left suddenly, and… I passed out…That's all I remember."

There was a pause, and everyone held sombre, guilty looks on their faces. Hijikata took action.

"You," He indicated to the man from Saito's division who had delivered the previous message.

"Make haste… the creatu-… No, Shiro. She is innocent. Let her come back."

The man nodded in affirmation and took off.

* * *

><p>The only plan I can think of is to fake my death.<p>

By doing that they would stop the hunts… but.. how?

I couldn't just let them stab me and play dead. I needed a way for my body to disappear in such a way that I may as well be dead.

The waterfall.

There was enough foam so they can't see the bottom. I could fall, and just when I went out of sight, I can let my wings out and glide the rest of the way down. It would strain me but it wasn't as bad as flying…

Hopefully my plan would work.

I managed to keep far ahead of them and reached the edge of the cliff, right next to the river, flowing down the side creating the waterfall.

I turned around and saw Saito, sword held out.

I was not sure if he would listen to any words, and I did not want to test my luck. There was some more shouts, and more men emerged. One man in particular though shoued at Saito to stop his onslaught… How strange. They ll seemed intent to see me gone.

"Sir, please stop! Hijikata made an order th-"

I did not listen to the rest, and instead took advantage of the distraction. Closing my eyes, I let myself fall backwards.

I heard more shouts, but could not make them out.

"She… sav… Chizu... Inno…"

The waterfall drowned the rest out and as I made it out of sight, I let my wings come out, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>The seasons went by, each fading and preparing for the next season. Summer came to a finish, the lush green turning into bold shades of brown gold and red. The vibrant coloured leaves filled the air until finally settling onto the ground. When winter came, those warm colours turned cold, and snow blanketed the ground, covering the presence of the golden autumn shades. The trees were stripped of their leaves, and they stood cold, bare and alone. Like me.<p>

But spring will come again, and the emptiness would soon be filled. Just like the seasons that came and went, life moved on. I had also faded into nothing more but a distant memory for those who believed me dead.

Though, stories and legends were quickly made anew.

Anyone who was injured or sick, regardless of age, gender, background or intent, I healed. Taking their injuries, and their illnesses as my own until it finally healed. These stories had started to circulate about those who weren't in the best health. They would enter the forest and come back out healthy, and full of life. More people came, and I healed them. Those who healed should not discriminate and so, I healed those who needed it.

Each time I used my powers, I learnt more about it. The limits, the extents that I could push myself and what I could heal. At first, I found that it took a lot of energy from me trying to heal major wounds or serious illnesses. However, I could easily heal that now though it still effected my body with much intensity.

I harvested what fruits and berries I could find in the forest, and had also made my own light robe of spider silk, including a few spares.

On the last few days of winter, my food stock was running low, and I decided to go search for fruits that persevered through the frozen winter months.

The frozen river that I had first awoken up from within, was starting to thaw and the snow covered ground was turning into sleet.

I took a drink when I suddenly heard some distressed cries. Searching for the source of the sound, I came across some two young children.

A young girl, with short black hair, and bangs that went down to her eyebrows was shouting at a boy, who had daringly climbed a large tree and didn't seem as though he could get down.

"Wait! I'll get help!" The girl shouted up while the boy told her to hurry. She turned around only to run into me.

"Oomph…. Oh! Miss will you please help us?" She blushed up at me.

I simply smiled at her, and walked to the base of the tree. Deftly and swiftly, I scaled the tree until I reached the boy. I faintly recalled the last time I had climbed a tree. It was when I was following Yuki and Shiro on their hunt, with Yuki taking down a rabbit.

When I climbed down again, with the boy safely in my arms, I escorted the children to the outskirts of the forest, so they could go back to the city.

I let go of their hands and they rushed away to some temple shrine. A man was sitting on the steps, though I could not quite see his face from the distance, and I moved a little closer.

"Okita!" The children cried out excitedly.

The man smiled at them, teasing them. He carried the girl in one arm, and held onto the hand of the boy.

"Your parents were worried you know." He chastised. "What were you doing?"

"He wanted to climb a tree," The girl accursedly pointed a finger at said boy, "And he got stuck, but then, a really beautiful lady who was must have been a wood fairy came to help him!"

"Ehh? What did she look like?"

"Her hair was as white as snow, and her eyes was almost like the colour of the sky but not quite!" The boy chirped

Okita simply 'hmmed' and looked speculative as he led the children away.

"Oh, the lady didn't follow us out of the forest… She was right there…We didn't get to thank her…"

Okita paused before placing the girl down.

"How about you go home and I will try to find the pretty lady and tell her thank you for you?" He asked, as the children happily agreed and hurried off.

Okita stood there for a moment though, before he suddenly burst into a fit of coughs. He covered his mouth with his hand, but when he moved it away I could see traces of blood.

He was sick, I noted. Though, I had no obligation to heal him. He and his comrades had turned their swords on me.

_Because of a misunderstanding. _I heard my consciousness say. I decided to ignore it though and I tried not to heed its protests or insistence that I should help. What If I got caught?

Without looking back, I left.

However, I could feel the pull on my body, telling me to go back. Telling me to go aid those in need.

* * *

><p>So, I listened. I was aware at how dangerous and foolish this was, and yet I can't ignore somone who needs me to heal them. Even if they had threatened my existence, they were still good people. They did what they believed was best.<p>

That night, as the moon came out, I spread open my wings, before flying to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

Angels were always thought to be beings of light. That we would appear on cloudless days when the sun shone bright. While we were creatures of light, we came out with the moon. The moon was mystical, and held its own form of light. It may not have been as warm and bright as the sun, but it was silent and calming.

When I finally reached headquarters, there were only a few men posted as guards, and I used the shadows to hide my presence while I tried to remember which room was Okita's. I had not been here for almost a year.

It didn't take long to find, and I entered the room as quietly as I could, as if I were a ghost. Okita was sleeping, though his face still held a slight expression of pain and discomfort.

Kneeling down beside him, I placed my hands on his chest where I could make skin on skin contact.

It was convenient since that was also where the illness resided.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and let my sense reach out, searching for the problem and withdrawing it from Okita. Slowly, I let my power take hold of the illness and saw the damage done to his lungs.

I healed all the damage until it was back to how it was meant to be. His lungs, now tough and healthy.

Taking more breathes, and concentrating on every single cell of the disease, I withdrew my power, and with it I took away his disease.

It was done. Okita's face was now peaceful, and his breathes came out strong. I smiled, glad to be able to help another who needed it.

As soon as I removed my hands and stood up, I immediately had a coughing fit. I took my hnd away, and it was covered in blood.

This was not good. The illness was more potent than I had realised. Okita made it seem as though it was still weak.

It was hard to breath, and when I had made it out the door, I collapsed making a loud thud.

Immediately, I heard shouts from those on night patrol.

I tried to stand again when another fit of coughs overcame me.

It was too late to run, and I could not fly in this condition.

Around the corner men came with their swords already unsheathe and pointed it at me.

I felt the cold steel of a blade against my neck.

"A night visitor? And who are you? I didn't realise I had such a fine female admirer." Okita chuckled from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>End. If there are any mistakes please do tell me. Thank you to any reviewers~!<strong>

**SNEAK PEAK SPECIAL:**

Next Chapter:

- Kazama reappears!

- More misunderstandings? Will she be held prisoner? Or will they understand her intentions?

- Her mother? Who was she?

Stay tuned ;)


End file.
